


Basil and Carys

by The_Lavender_Creator



Series: Secure [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: Basil is a 24-year-old who just received some terrible news that caused an event from 4 years ago to come back to her. Carys is her loving 26-year-old boyfriend who wants nothing more to help her.





	1. Almost-Silence

“Hey, babe…” I mumble into the phone. I sniffle and take a breath in.  
“Basil?” Carys’ voice is soft as always, the tenge of concern painting it.  
“Yeah…” my voice rattles as I try to steady myself.  
“Have you been crying?”  
“Ye-Yeah…” I sniffle, a gasp escaping me with the shudder of an almost tear-less sob.  
“Want me to come over?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Okay, honey, I’ll be over in a moment.” The line goes dead with a beep and I unravel into mostly silent full crying once more. 

A few minutes later the almost silence of my apartment is interrupted by a soft rasping on the door. I stand up from where I’ve been curled into a ball on my couch and shamble to the door, opening to find him waiting for me, his arms quickly embracing me. I lean my head onto his shoulder and he rubs circles into the small of my back.


	2. Talk to Me

“Wanna talk about it, Bas?”  
“You...You know what it is, Carys.”  
“Yes, I do, but that doesn’t mean I know what’s going through your head.” He sighs and I lean back from him to look at his face. “You know I don’t understand it, even if I know what it is. Come on, I’ll make us something to drink and then we can talk, okay?”  
“M’kay…” I sigh and he kisses the top of my head before pulling away and walking into my apartment, headed for the kitchen. I shut and lock the door before going back to the couch, turning back into a ball while I wait for him.  
“Have you eaten anything today?”  
“No…”  
“Okay. I’ll make us an early dinner, then.”  
“Carys?”  
“Yes, Bas?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, honey.”


	3. Breathe

“So,” Carys sits next to me, placing two mugs on my coffee table, “can you start to tell me how you’re feeling while our pasta cooks?” He looks at me, his dark amber eyes comforting me.  
“I...just…” I feel tears stinging at my eyes. “I just miss her so much…”  
“I know you do, Bas. She is your mother.”  
“Was.”  
“Is. She is still the woman who raised you, just like how my mother is Ms. Margaret from the orphanage.”  
“I don’t want her to be the woman who raised me, Carys! That...She...You know what she did! And now I feel all conflicted and jumbled an- and-!” I start spirling and he puts a calm hand on my shoulder.  
“Hey, hey, hey… It’s okay, sweetie. It’s all fine. Everything is going to be alright.”  
“It doesn’t feel like it will!”  
“I know it doesn’t, Bas, but it will. We got through this when you left Mary and Dante, we’ll get through this now that she left you.” I try to breathe, remembering the breathing technique I was taught four years ago when I escaped them. I steadied myself to the point where I’m no longer crying and grab a mug of hot chocolate. A beep came from the kitchen and he went to go continue cooking as I calm myself.


	4. Dinner

“Did you talk to her...before it happened?”  
“No. I haven’t talked to her since the whole Rome thing.”  
“You never talked to me about what happened with you two and your parents.”  
“I didn’t want to. I still don’t want to. And I don’t want to talk about what just happened.”  
“Basil, I can’t help you unless you talk to me.”  
“I know, and I want you to help me… I just want you to automatically know everything so I don’t have to say anything. But, we both know that’s not how it works.”  
“Yeah… So, are you ready to tell me about what happened with you two and your parents?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”


	5. Basil's Story

“You remember the night Rome and I moved out. I was 20, he was 18, and he just came out as trans. My parents kicked him out- you know how they are with religion and the LGBT+ community- and I went with him. We moved in with you but didn't tell you why, since you already knew that I desperately wanted to get away from Mary and Dante and that the only reason I hadn't left was Rome. He came out on his 18th birthday and we stay with you until I was able to move out and he went to college.

And then, two days ago, Mary...my mother... died. Dante killed her for cheating on him. I just... I dunno. These two terrible people who kicked out their only children because of who one was... one of them is a murderer and the other is a dead adulterer. And I just feel so terrible and so conflicted. They're terrible people who put me and Rome in a terrible situation... but on the other hand, they're the people who had and raised me.

I despise mourning her, but I can't help it. I keep remembering all the good things she did, but at the same time... what she and Dante did to me and Rome...

I dunno." I look out the window. The relentless rain that’s been plaguing the city for the last few days finally dying down to sunny dawn.’

“It’s okay to not understand your emotions, Bas. It’s perfectly fine. Now that I know what’s going on, we can start to work through this. If you wish for better help than I can provide, then we can get you a therapist. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	6. By My Side

"Carys."  
"Yes, Bas?"  
"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"Staying by my side since we met."  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"Because you've stayed with me through everything that's happened in the last 20 years. You stuck with a 4-year-old you met when you were 6."  
"That's because I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
